Amizades, Paixões e Planos
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Logo após G-Revolution, descobrem-se ligações antigas a dois integrantes dos bladebreakers. Terá sido um acaso, Kai Hiwatari ser o capitão da equipa? Takao Kinomiya ser o seu rival e amigo? Boa leitura
1. Chapter 1

Surpresa!

Voltei com uma suposta on-shot... que afinal será "Two-shot". Qualquer alteração futura... saberão ;)

e à parte desse detalhe.. tchan Tchan...

Eis uma ideia repentina.

 **Dedicado:** à Ana, a Xia M e Niziye Rammsteiner

 **Disclaimer:** Two-shot sem fins lucrativos O anime beyblade pertence a Aoi Takao. Sakura Shinohara/ Sakura Priestov pertence-me, assim como toda a família Priestov.

Não seguirei, por completo, a linha do mangá, pois, esta versão, será um meio para explicar algumas ligações com determinadas personagens.

Tentei descobri o nome do pai do Tyson/Takao, mas graças a Xia M, utilizei o original (Tatsuya). No entanto, arranjei um nome "extra" para ele. Assim como Susumo, o Pai de Kai, terá outro nome (Yami). Obrigada à Ana pela escolha da Yuki! ;)

Blah! Deixemos as explicações de parte... E avancemos sem medo para a leitura,

Acho que é tudo!

Boa leitura.

 **Título:** Amizades, Paixões e Planos

* * *

~~~Primeira Parte ~~~

* * *

Três meses após a Queda da BEGA.

Stanley Dikinson, estava orgulhoso de toda a evolução.

Tinha conseguido, deter alguns fiéis ideologistas de Voltaire Hiwatari. Abadias secretas, foram conquistadas pela BBA, arquivando os relatórios de décadas de experiências animalescas, hediondas, horríveis, desprezíveis e que, não serviam nenhum propósito comum benéfico para a humanidade.

Os Bit Bichos são espíritos sagrados e como tal, não é natural, o ser humano alterar a sua essência. Consequências existiriam, e Dikinson estava receoso. Sim! A verdade nua e crua era essa. _Receoso._ Por isso, tinha contactado o arqueólogo Tatsuya Kinomiya, para ajudá-lo a compreender o que poderia vir no futuro próximo, porém, com a sua chegada, o tempo tornou-se escasso, devido à curiosidade da analise de todos os relatórios existentes de bit-bichos. Como tinham adquirido, os seus poderes, pontos fortes e fraquezas, a conversa de possíveis consequências, ficou temporariamente adiada.

Um dos empregados da BBA, trazia num carrinho, uma pilha de capas acastanhadas e documentos amarelados. Um logotipo avermelhado captou a sua atenção.

\- Por favor – indicou Dikinson ao funcionário – esse carrinho, pode deixar no meu escritório jovem.

\- sim senhor. – respondeu automaticamente, endireitando o carrinho e orientando a sua nova rota.

Stanley aguardou que a porta do escritório se fechasse. Inspirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e expirou lentamente.

Ele passou quase a vida inteira, à procura daqueles documentos. Sempre suspeitou que Voltaire os tivesse, mas, encontrá-los, de forma tão banal, conseguia perturba-lo.

Agarrou no seu telemóvel. Do outro lado, rapidamente atendeu, Ryu Kinomiya, avô de Hitoshi e Takao Kinomiya. O tom aflitivo de Dikinson, preocupou Ryu e como tal, deixou a sua residência à pressa, deixando a famosa equipa Bladebreakers lá.

Ryu, quando chegou à recepção da Sede BBA, nem parou para informar que possuía uma reunião agendada com Dikinson. Por pouco que os seguranças não o detiveram, havendo a intervenção de Stanley.

\- tens que dizer-lhes que não sou nenhum terrorista, Stanley! – esbracejava Ryu, indignado com todo o aparato.

\- são as regras de segurança, Ryu. – comentou Stanley, rindo um pouco. – só tu, meu velho amigo.

\- à parte deste aquecimento, preocupaste-me com aquela chamada. – Ryu, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima

\- Encontrei-o, Ryu. O plano " _Primavera em Shinohara_ ".

\- estás a falar a sério? Encontraste os documentos que os nossos antepassados, criaram para impedir a loucura de _Krigor Hiwatar_ i? Mas isso é fantástico! É merecedor de comemoração! Tenho pena que a … - os seus olhos tremeluziram – _Haruhi_ , já não esteja entre nós para festejar.

\- é uma pena mesmo. Acredito que ela esteja orgulhosa, neste momento Ryu. – permitiu demonstrar um sorriso cúmplice. – Mas podíamos ter evitado, mais cedo, tudo isto. Tens noção de quantas pessoas morreram devido a esta loucura? Demasiadas, Stanley. E algumas delas…

\- eram-nos próximas. – finalizou Dikinson. – preparado para abrir os documentos?

\- acho que não temos a perder! Afinal, já não vamos para novos.

Os dois riram baixinhos, aliviando o ambiente no escritório.

\- Não soubeste de mais nada, da filha de _Haruhi_ , desde aquele incidente?

\- da Saya? Ela acabou por falecer, e a filha ficou aos cuidados da família do pai.

\- os Priestov? – indagou perplexo Dikinson.

\- Haruhi, enquanto viveu, tentou cuidar da neta, da melhor forma que conseguiu.

\- amor como o vosso, nunca vi, Ryu. – confessou Dikinson.

Ryu fitou, com pequenas lágrimas gordas nos olhos, as pastas que estavam prestes a serem vasculhadas.

\- eu prometi-lhe Stanley, que cuidaria da neta dela, como se minha fosse.

\- ainda estás a tempo de cumprir, Ryu.

Dois batimentos cardíacos acelerados, ecoavam, na sala. Estava na hora de revelar toda a verdade. O real propósito da criação da BBA, a ligação dos Kinomiyas com os Hiwataris, Priestov e Dikinson, era já antiga.

* * *

Em 1907

* * *

Vladimir Hiwatari, um cientista insano, obcecado pela vida eterna e exército de soldados perfeitos, educava o seu filho, Krigor Hiwatari, para seguir os seus passos. Só que, o aprendiz superou o mestre, numa escala de desumanidade tremenda. Torturar pessoas, era o seu hobby favorito.

Um pequeno grupo, reuniu-se e formulou o plano " _Primavera Shinohara_ ".

O local do ataque. _Itália,_ ao princípio da noite.

O plano teria resultado na perfeição, se Krigor Hiwatari, estivesse de facto no veículo atacado.

Os intervenientes fugiram, aguardando por nova tentativa de ataque. Krigor nunca soube ao certo, quem teria tido a ousadia de tal façanha.

Num jantar elegante, na pequena vila de Palermo, encontrava-se a família _Drummstang_ , a nobreza germânica e italiana, encontrava-se com a Russa, Inglesa, espanhola, Francesa, enfim. Era uma reunião de elite, das famílias mais importantes de toda a Europa.

Melissa Drummstang, de 18 anos, a filha mais nova de Albert Dummstang e Bella Rossi, roubava os suspiros de muitos rapazes daquela festa. Pele clara, sedosa, elegante, de cabelos longos e negros, com duas amoras nos olhos, lábios rosados carnudos. O vestido lilas, contrastava perfeitamente. Porem, Melissa, jovem, feliz, rica, aprendeu às escondidas, a arte da enfermagem. _Era o seu orgulho_. Algo que a família não tinha conseguido controlar nem sabia de tal coisa.

O partir do vidro no salão principal, precipitou o final da festa.

Várias pessoas foram atingidas, com os pedaços de vidro. Ninguém morreu. Restou apenas o susto e as cicatrizes.

Na noite seguinte, em noite escura como o olhar da Melissa Drummstang, cruzou-se com um homem, quase moribundo. Pediu ajuda à sua fiel empregada. Levaram-no para um casebre.

\- _signorita_! – insistiu a empregada – os seus pais vão estranhar se não regressar a casa, agora!

\- inventa uma desculpa! Daqui não saiu. Não vou deixa-lo morrer.

\- _Signorita_ – suspirou fortemente – estarei de regresso amanha, mas se puder chegar antes do nascer do sol…

- _grazie_.

E numa correria a empregada foi-se embora, deixando Melissa focada no seu trabalho. Com esforço e os nervos à flor da pele, conseguiu estancar a hemorragia, acabando por salvar a vida de um rapaz robusto e ensanguentado. Ela tinha que regressar a casa, mas, não conseguia abandona-lo. O jovem passou a noite em claro, com febre alta, pronunciando estranhos nomes para Melissa.

 _George Dikinson._

 _Miharu Hajime._

 _Ren Kinomiya._

 _Krigor Hiwatari._

Cada vez que ele balbuciava os nomes, ela escrevia como soavam as letras. Algum destes nomes era o seu? Estaria ele, acusar as pessoas que o tinham atacado? Ou até mesmo traído? Apenas um nome era sonante nos seus ouvidos.

No nascer da manhã, a febre começou a baixar, lentamente, refreando deste modo, a insistência dos nomes.

Melissa, tentava desviar atenção do jovem que tinha à sua frente, mas a musculatura bem trabalhada, prendia-lhe atenção. Ficava na dúvida se aproximava, para endireitar uma mecha de cabelo ou se o deixava quieto, sentindo apenas o ritmo da sua respiração.

\- _Mikhail Priestov_ , miss. - abriu os olhos azuis esverdeados, agarrando lentamente no pulso de Melissa.

\- _Melissa._ \- sussurrou surpresa, retribuindo o aperto de mão. Porque tinha ela dito o seu nome?

Outro nome reconhecido. Melissa conhecia o sonante _Priestov e Hiwatari._ Os grandes amigos. Vinham de famílias poderosas russas e ela estava prometida a um deles. Era suposto terem estado os dois na festa. Seria o primeiro contacto com o seu futuro marido. Sim, os seus pais, nunca revelaram quem seria o seu marido "arranjado". E eis que ela salva uma das duas opções.

Se arrependimento matasse... Teria mudado todo o rumo da história.

Melissa acabou casando com Mikhail Priestov, pois Krigor decidiu dá-la ao amigo, que aparentemente estava perdido nos encantos da enfermeira. Para ele, Krigor Hiwatari, Melissa não detinha todos os requisitos necessários para ser uma esposa de um Hiwatari.

No fim de contas, até que foi bom, ter sido assim. Mikhail era um homem dedicado, carinhoso e desastradamente romântico, o oposto de Krigor, vil, amargo e utópico. A famosa fama de que Priestov e Hiwatari eram os amigos próximos, quebrou-se, numa aquecida discussão de ideias, entre mutações genéticas, manipulação, técnicas de tortura e utilização de crianças para tais experimentos.

Melissa ficou a conhecer o que uma mente maquiavélica é capaz de fazer. Porém, a tecnologia não era avançada o suficiente e os projectos acumularam -se durante décadas, na abadia Balcov.

 _Alguns anos passaram..._

O facto de Mikhail e Krigor, terem perdido o laço de amizade, os seus filhos retomaram -no, ao se cruzarem na escola.

Mikhail pai de cinco rapazes, Krigor de dois rapazes e uma rapariga. A convivência, obrigou-os à prática inicial do politicamente correcto.

* * *

\- _Drummstang?_ – sussurrou Ryu. – isso não é a escola de elite na Europa?

\- sim, uma das secretas escolas Elite. Essa foi criada por Melissa, após o casamento com Mikhail. Chegou a leccionar lá. Deve haver algum registo disso. – respondeu Dikinson, pesquisando no computador. – sim. Biologia. Físico-química. Matemática.

A mão de Ryu tremeu ao agarrar no ficheiro " _Miharu Hajime_ "

* * *

 _Miharu Hajime,_ tornou -se uma cantora popular no Japão. Casou-se com o artista ToBio Shinobizawa. Tiveram duas filhas. Shiori e Haruhi Shinobizawa. Shiori seguiu os passos da mãe, na carreira musical. Haruhi, decidiu alistar-se as forças especiais, tentando, trazer consigo, a sua paixão secreta de infância, Ryu Kinomiya, filho de Ren Kinomiya.

* * *

\- Sabes que a Haruhi, quando conseguiu alistar-se para as forças especiais, quis levar-me com ela?

\- lembro-me de teres comentado, Ryu. – tranquilizou Dikinson.

\- eramos tão jovens. Teria vivido aquelas aventuras, que sempre me fascinaram. Se ao menos, pudesse regressar no tempo…

* * *

Moscovo , 1937

* * *

Melissa morre de ataque cardíaco, deixando um Mikhail Priestov, desolado e amargurado, ignorando os seus rapazes fortes, robustos, esbeltos e inteligentes e dispostos a fazer asneira. O mais velho dedicou -se ao exército. Os restantes, a pequenos negócios de bebida e de algum tráfico menos digno de se revelar, acabando por participar nas experiências pouco ortodoxas de Voltaire Hiwatari.

Apenas o mais novo dos filhos de Mikhail, Stein Priestov, casou primeiro com a investigadora Svenska Romanov, a sua primeira e única paixão.

Ryu Kinomiya e Haruhi Shinobizawa, por não terem confessado os seus sentimentos, acabaram por conhecer outras pessoas.

Ryu casou -se com Yuuki, uma adorável lojista e excelente cozinheira, e Haruhi, devido a uma noite mal pensada, engravidou de Yoshi Matsumoto, um magnata em ascensão. Desse relacionamento, surgiu Saya. No caso de Ryu, nasceu Tatsuya Kazuki Kinomiya.

Mikhail, contactou Stanley Dikinson, o filho do antigo amigo de faculdade, George Dikinson, que na altura, aguardava aprovação do projecto BBA.

Numa reunião secreta, Ryu, Mikhail (acompanhado por Stein ), Haruhi conheceram Stanley Dikinson. Graças a Svenska, que trabalhava nos projectos de Voltaire Hiwatari, a verdade do que se fazia lá dentro foi revelada. Stanley, guardou os registos, de modo a utiliza -los num futuro próximo. O plano _"Primavera em Shinohara"_ , regressava para aniquilar o filho de Krigor Hiwatari, _Voltaire._

* * *

 _O grande ponto de viragem._

* * *

Svenska foi assassinada, alguns anos depois, deixando dois filhos pequenos, no encargo de Stein. Klaus e Tyron Priestov.

Enquanto Tatsuya Kinomiya foi criado no Japão, com pais atenciosos e disciplinados, na Rússia a conversa foi outra. Frieza, distância. Falta de afecto, definiu os gémeos Klaus e Tyron, assim como os irmãos Yami e Lilith Hiwatari.

* * *

 _ **E uma vez mais**_ _, a amizade das duas famílias prevaleceu._

* * *

Anos mais tarde, as experiências de Voltaire começaram a dar frutos.

Yami Hiwatari, Klaus e Tyron Priestov, dedicavam o seu tempo, na caça de bit -bichos raros. Acabando por seguir os passos de investigação do arqueólogo Tatsuya Kazuki Kinomiya, pai já de Hitoshi Kinomiya e em breve, descobriria a existência de um pequeno ser, na barriga da sua esposa.

Kazuki conseguia com alguma naturalidade, detectar bit-bichos. Não sabia explicar ao certo como, mas conseguia. A sua madrinha, Haruhi, costumava chamar -lhe de dom. Kazuki queria mesmo era controlar Dragoon, o bit bicho de família, que se encontrava na espada, no dojo de família.

Kinomiya, tinha conseguido realizar um mapa, de famílias onde os bit bichos determinavam o herdeiro da família, o sucessor, como se de uma distância tratasse. As grandes famílias, todas sem excepção, eram detentoras de um poder ancestral, o que lhes garantiu, com a passagem do tempo, determinadas regalias, títulos e poder.

Uma explosão na expedição, apanhou desprevenido Kazuki. Alguns feridos, mas nada de grave, o acampamento montado, desfez-se. Quando um grito de aflição "desapareceram", arrepiou Kazuki. Os Bit bichos raros, foram roubados. Só tinha o retrato desenhado, das ruínas onde tinha escavado. Fênix de fogo. Fênix relâmpago. Fênix negra. Um bit bicho, cujo poder e forma, não era definido, assustava -o. Ele tremia de medo, só de imaginar, quem poderia ter deitado a mão neles, e para que fins teriam.

Kazuki perdeu o dom, depois disso. Já não conseguia detetar. A sua missão era protegê-los, e falhou redondamente. Regressou ao Japão, passado uma semana.

No dojo, encontrou a sua madrinha, acompanhada da filha Saya Matsumoto, uma atleta de competição de ginástica artística e aluna de Ryu Kinomiya em kendo. A Haruhi, era sua "madrasta", já alguns anos e não condenava a atitude do seu pai. A mãe morrera, alguns anos atras, e o reencontro de Haruhi e Ryu, trouxe à tona, todos os sentimentos enterrados. Os dois, acabaram por morar juntos.

\- Tatsuya- kun. Bons olhos te vejam. Que tal a viagem ? – cumprimentou alegremente Haruhi

\- Um pouco atribulada, madrinha. Estou feliz por regressar a casa. Saudades da comida, pai! - Um abraço entre os dois e um aperto na perna de Kazuki indicou quem o "atacava"

\- Hiro! - pediu no filho e deu uma volta, causando gargalhadas infinitas no rapaz.

\- Amor - chamou a esposa de Tatsuya, dando um beijo apaixonado. – ele não parava quieto. - passou a mão pela barriga, sorrindo para o marido. - vamos para a mesa? O teu pai esmerou-se no jantar.

\- Está tudo bem? - indagou perplexo Tatsuya, abraçando a esposa, Tsuki, de seu nome.

\- Está tudo perfeito. - pegou pela mão e indicou o caminho para a mesa.

A conversa recheou-se de gargalhada, elogios à comida de Ryu, estupefação por Saya estar qualificada para os campeonatos mundiais e ter propostas de pertencer as equipas de dança de alguns artistas de renome, Hiro estava em pulgas para mostrar ao pai o jeito que ele tinha para o beyblade. O novo desporto da moda que utilizava os bit-bichos na luta. Todo o ambiente, descontraído e leve, foi despido com a inocente pergunta de hiro " _pai pai! Que bit bicho encontraste desta vez? Posso ver? Por favor ?"_

O brilho no olhar de Tatsuya desvaneceu. Aquela simples questão, tocava na ferida recém- aberta.

\- desta vez não, filho. - comentou Kazuki, tentando conter a frustração.

\- Para a próxima pai, tu vais ver, será o mais belo de todos. - incentivou feliz Hiro, pedindo licença para afastar -se da mesa, para brincar.

\- Kazuki... - chamou suavemente Ryu pelo filho.

\- Peço desculpa pelo meu humor. - desculpou -se de forma sincera Kazuki.

\- Acho que uma surpresa fará o teu sorriso regressar, - anunciou Haruhi, passando a palavra Tsuki.

O coração de Kazuki, encolheu de tal forma. Não sabia o que esperar.

\- vamos ter outro menino, amor. - sussurrou um tanto corada, tocando na mão de Kazuki. - eu sei que gostarias de ter uma menina, mas, tentamos para a próxima.

Desde que venha perfeito, meu amor. - abraçou subitamente enchendo-a de beijos, por toda a face. - mais um rapaz! Pai! Este tenho a certeza que será o teu aluno favorito. Hiro terá um irmão para cuidar e brincar. A melhor notícia que podia receber.

Brindes foram feitos, ao futuro Kinomiya. O nome estava a provar ser uma tarefa complicada, até que Saya sugeriu " ** _Takao_** ".

* * *

Tyron Priestov, casava -se com Sharon Briggs, uma modelo multimilionária, que já se encontrava grávida.

Dois meses mais tarde, Saya participava no campeonato mundial de ginástica, em Moscovo, cruzando -se com Tyron e Klaus Priestov.

* * *

O destino, possuía formas sádicas de brincar com os sentimentos, a melhor forma de o provar foi o amor avassalador que os possuiu. Tyron, que nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém, encantou-se com Saya. Os encontros fortuitos e descuidados, acabaram por destruir os sonhos da japonesa. Estar grávida, depois de conquistar o título de campeã mundial, era tudo o que ela não contava.

* * *

Revelou tudo a Tyron, num dia de chuva e trovoada intensa.

\- grávida? - inqueriu confuso e alegre Tyron.

\- Como podes estar feliz? Tu és casado e à espera de um filho de Sharon! - gritou histérica Saya. - _**ISTO**_ \- apontando para a barriga - nunca deveria ter acontecido! Estou a cometer o mesmo erro que minha mãe!

\- Não digas isso. Não não. - implorou o rapaz, ficando de joelhos à frente da japonesa em polvorosa.

\- Em que ficamos? Vais abandonar a tua mulher para ficares com a amante? Tens noção da alhada em que nos metemos?

\- Vamos resolver tudo. Prometo. Juntos Saya.

\- Eu quero abortar. E ninguém sabe de nada. - sussurrou quase num disparo Saya.

\- Não! Eu quero este bebé. Eu fico com ele.

\- Tyron! Não tens noção do que estás dizendo. Como explicas à imprensa este bebé?

\- Confia em mim. Ficas a viver numa das minhas vivendas, onde a calma é a tua aliada. Terás todo o conforto e luxo que necessitares.

\- Eu não quero nada teu. Não sou algo que possas comprar …

\- Mas não é que tu és a pessoa mais teimosa e casmurra que eu conheço? - soltando uma gargalhada, irritando Saya temporariamente, que soltou um soco no ombro do russo.

\- Não rias... Tu sabes que não resisto a essa gargalhada . - murmurou ruborizada Saya.

\- E não resisto ver-te assim... Corada, como uma cereja. - endireitou uma mecha de cabelo, aproveitando para roubar um beijo, longo, cheio de desejo e paixão. - Saya... Eu quero que cases comigo. - a rapariga ficava -o surpresa - por favor, não digas que não.

\- Mas... Tu já és casado. Não podes pedir alguém em casamento quando tu já o és. - reclamou a japonesa.

\- Saya... Minha Saya... Eu sou casado em papel com Sharon. Mas contigo. - apontou na direção do coração.

O silêncio entre os dois perdurou, durante longos minutos. O entrelaçar as mãos, e encostar as testas um no outro, oficializou o compromisso de ambos.

O separar dos dois amantes foi mais custoso, que o habitual. Tyron, estava ansioso por chegar a casa e contar tudo ao irmão. Porém, quando chegou, deparou-se, com um irmão perdido pelas drogas, devido à sua obsessão pela filha de Voltaire. _Lilith Hiwatari_.

Lilith apaixonara -se, por um colega de faculdade, o que destruiu Klaus.

* * *

Vingança era tudo o que pronunciava.

* * *

No espaço de um ano nasceu,

 ** _Kai Hiwatari._**

 ** _Takao Kinomiya._**

 ** _Bellatrix Priestov._**

 ** _Shazir Priestov._**

 ** _Belladona Priestov._**

* * *

E nesse período de tempo, faleceu a mãe de Kai e de Takao.

* * *

Sharon divorciou -se de Tyron, para se casar com um magnata escocês, _Mcgregor_ , abandonando as gêmeas _Bellatrix e Shazir._

Tyron tentou legalizar todo o processo para se casar com Saya, mas, um acidente numa prova de ginástica, colocou -a em coma. O chão estava a fugir-lhe, literalmente. Tinha três filhas, a mulher que amava internada e o seu irmão, perdido nas drogas.

Recorreu ajuda a Voltaire Hiwatari, mas este recusou-se, ajudar gente inferior e não compatível aos seus testes insanos. Visitas diárias, ao quarto onde Saya estava, passaram a fazer parte da rotina, juntamente com a pequena Belladona.

* * *

\- é estranho ver como Voltaire tinha acesso a estas provas todas…

\- e nunca as ter usado devidamente? – contrapôs Dikinson.

\- exacto!

\- por vezes, a dor, a perda de alguém que amamos, cega-nos. – concluiu Dikinson.

\- cega mesmo. Tolda-nos por completo. – sussurrou Ryu. – adoraria, rever a filha de Saya, como antigamente… a brincar com Hiro e Takao. Ela tinha aquele potencial desmedido em Kendo. – bufou – devia de ter insistido para que ela ficasse connosco, ao invés do pai.

\- mesmo que tivesses insistido, Klaus Priestov, teria vindo pessoalmente retirá-la daqui.

\- um rufia… é o que o é!- levantou-se subitamente, assustando Dikisnon. - sabes o que seria altamente? – o Presidente da BBA, abanou negativamente com a cabeça – O Hiwatari é o capitão dos Bladebreakers. Tyson o seu rival e amigo. Quem está faltando, para reformular a nova geração dos fundadores " _Primavera em Shinohara?_

\- a filha de Saya. – concluiu Stanley. – coloca-la nos Bladebreakers? Mas…

\- ela tem que adorar beyblade, Stanley. Ou pelo menos, possui algum bit-bicho…

\- Ryu… tem calma! Não estás a fazer sentido.

\- esta geração é louca por beyblade. Ela não é excepção! – afirmou convicto Ryu.

\- ainda assim… - murmurou Dikinson.

\- confia em mim!

* * *

Seis anos depois, Shazir morre congelada numa brincadeira perto do lago Baikal. Bellatrix assistiu a tudo. _"Um monstro apareceu do lago e engoliu a mana"._ Tyron não quis acreditar no que ouvia. Ele tinha jogado para lá, na brincadeira com Klaus, um bit bicho que tinha roubado da expedição do Kinomiya. E esse bit bicho, roubou-lhe uma filha.

Nesse mesmo ano, Saya morreu por morte incerta. Os médicos não souberam explicar a causa, mas Tyron sabia que tinha sido Voltaire. Simplesmente sabia. O velho amargurado, não suportava vê-lo, visitar a mulher acamada, dia após dia, com a visível esperança no olhar de que ela, um dia estaria ao seu lado.

* * *

O mundo de Tyron foi abaixo. Tudo o que tinha era duas crianças em seu cuidado e que tinha que dar o seu melhor, para as educar, e para isso, teria que desistir do seu cargo da Biovolt. Algo que Voltaire não permitiu, matando -o a sangue frio, à frente de Belladona.

\- criança... - aproximou -se de Belladona e fitou os olhos curiosos. - espera ali na sala. O teu avô vem buscar -te.

\- Mas... O papá... - apontando na direcção do corpo - não se levanta. O que ele tem?

\- Precisa de descansar. O pai estava cansado. E agora, está com a tua mãe, feliz da vida. Deixou -te aqui.

\- Não... - as lágrimas gordas caíram pelo branco rosto de Belladona. Voltaire desviou o olhar. A criança fazia lembrar Lilith. Carregou nos botões do telefone.

\- Stein. Vem buscar tua _**neta.**_

\- Já tenho a minha neta. - insistiu com desdém. - essa bastarda não me é nada.

\- Ou cuidas tu, ou trato eu dela. Como vai ser?

Um grito ecoou do outro lado da linha. Após uns instantes, Stein voltou a falar " _Klaus vai buscá-la._ "

Quando Voltaire, voltou-se a criança não estava ali. Em duas passadas foi ter ao corredor. Não via ninguém. Onde teria ido ela?

\- empatas! Atrapalham tudo! – reclamou em voz alta Voltaire, carregando num botão e chamando por um guarda – encontra uma miúda. E quando a vires, mata-a.

\- sim senhor. – respondeu de imediato o guarda e para Voltaire, aquele assunto estava resolvido, _de vez._

* * *

\- Stanley… recuperamos tudo. Já não existe mais nada da maldade dos Hiawatari! – exclamou divertido Ryu.

\- engano o teu. – criticou Stanley – restou Kai Hiwatari. E a Família Priestov.

\- Kai não iria reconstruir o império de família, que tanto o magoou. – esclareceu Ryu.

\- E os Priestov, Ryu? Preocupo-me com eles.

\- os velhos amigos dos Hiwatari?

\- mas sobreviveram as miúdas. O Klaus, só se importa com a banda dele. O velho está… sequer é vivo, o Stein?

\- segundo os registos sim. Voltaire, aplicou-lhe uma experiência que o mantem vivo.

\- Experiência?

\- retirar a energia vital de um bit bicho e injectar num ser humano. – informou, em termos práticos para Ryu. O choque no amigo, foi para lá de evidente.

\- mas isso… - parou por instantes – tecnologia e ambição. Nunca fui muito apologista dessa combinação.

\- os cientistas, que trabalhavam com Voltaire, ficaram agora na minha alçada. Não quero correr o risco de partilharem essa informação.

\- pode cair nas mãos erradas. Decisão acertada.

\- Dra. Judy, estará à frente do projecto. Tentaremos aproveitar o avanço, tecnológico para algo mais construtivo, e para o bem da Humanidade.

\- és um herói, Stanley! O mundo, a partir de agora, estará a salvo.

\- esperemos que tenhas razão, Ryu.

\- OH NÃO! – gritou subitamente Ruy, levantando-se da cadeira. – deixei os Bladebreakers à solta em casa! – saiu, correndo Ryu, imaginando um neto preguiçoso, ainda enrolado na cama.

\- este homem… continua com uma genica. – riu Dikinson, fitando por uma ultima vez os ficheiros.

Estava na hora de encerrar aquele assunto. Teria que falar com Kai e os Bladebreakers. Seria mais do que justo, compartilhar a informação. Um pedaço de história, oculto e quase esquecido pelo tempo.

-/-

* * *

Haverá mais no próximo capítulo, mais explicações de certos eventos.

 **Pequenas notas.**

Kai Hiwatari é filho do Susumo/Yami.

A Lilith é tia de Kai e a paixão de Klaus Priestov.

Nesta fase não posso revelar se Yami e Lilith se estão vivos, desaparecidos ou enterrados.

Muita desgraça aconteceu até chegarmos aos Bladebreakers, mas, o mundo real é assim mesmo.

Quis fazer uma família "má"… sim! Quis e acabei por fazer (culpa da inspiração xD ). Achei que era a forma mais prática de mostrar, onde vem o lado do maquiavélico de Voltaire, como surgiu uma infra-estrutura como a BIOVOLT e não só!

Mas…a ideia principal foi… "brincar" com as possibilidades do passado das personagens, para chegar a um presente "atual" e revelar toda a ligação que está por detrás, de cada uma das personagens. Os sentimentos, as perdas, atitudes, os erros, a gloria… enfim… mostrar um mundo diferente de Beyblade.

Oh well… tenho quase a certeza de que me vão matar por isso… please, deixem review!

Ps: próximo capitulo haverá mais personagens de Beyblade conhecidas.

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

Olá Olá!

Eis a continuação da ideia repentina.

 **Dedicado:** à Ana, a Xia M

 **Disclaimer:** Two-shot sem fins lucrativos O anime beyblade pertence a Aoi Takao. Sakura Shinohara/ Sakura Priestov pertence-me, assim como toda a família Priestov.

Não seguirei, por completo, a linha do mangá, pois, esta versão, será um meio para explicar algumas ligações com determinadas personagens.

Acho que é tudo!

Boa leitura.

Título: Amizades, Paixões e Planos.

* * *

~~~ Segunda Parte ~~

* * *

Fênix negra. Asas longas e esbeltas. O dourado perfeitamente pintado na bela Fénix. O grito dela chamava -me. A beyblade negra com efeito esverdeado.

O bico d'oiro aproximou -se da criança, de seis anos.

\- ele não é digno. Tem talento mas... Não me é digno. Tu sim, criança. Apodera-te de mim. Terás todos os teus sonhos realizados, graças ao meu poder. - falava a Fénix, à criança.

\- Mas... Tu falas?

\- Sim criança. Como te chamas? - abanou as asas de forma graciosa.

\- Belladona Priestov.

\- Não não – criticou - _Sakura._ O teu nome é esse.

\- Nome estranho. Tu és estranho. Não és uma ave normal,

\- Sou uma Fénix. Estarei aguardar por ti, criança.

* * *

A pequena e inocente criança abriu os olhos e procurou em todo o quarto pela Fénix. O reboliço foi tanto que a porta abriu-se, lentamente.

 _\- Bella._.. Porque estás desperta, _**diaba**_? - a voz rouca masculina que fez a criança brilhar intensamente.

\- Titio! Tu voltaste. - correu para os braços do homem. - cantaste muito?- o homem, com cerca 30 anos, agarrou na criança, realizando um pequeno carinho na cabeça.

\- Sim, cantei muito. Para a próxima vez vens comigo, mas não podes contar nada ao avô. Prometes diaba?

\- Sim sim sim! Eu prometo,

\- Então... Porque estás ainda acordada? Isto não são horas para tu estares de pé. - o homem olhou para o relógio que acusava 3.47h da manhã. - algum pesadelo ? - sentou-se na cama, colocando a menina no seu colo. Ele podia ficar horas olhando para aqueles olhos brilhantes e curiosos, mas isso, seria admitir que ela era parecida com ele. Com o seu gémeo. O herdeiro da família.

\- Não. Mas... A Fénix não estava aqui tio Klaus.

\- Fénix? - a dúvida soou mais forte do que esperava.

\- Sim. Ela falou comigo, disse que espera por mim. MAS - tapou a boca com as mãos, com medo que o seu avô tivesse acordado, ao ver que não havia nenhum movimento, continuou a conversa - mas... Não deixou um mapa para o encontrar.

\- Foi apenas um sonho, diaba. Queres que o tio fique aqui, do teu lado?

\- Mas o tio é grande... - falou preocupada, rindo no fim com a ideia do tio não caber na cama.

\- Não te preocupes com isso, diabinha do tio. Faz naninha.

\- Amanhã vamos à capital?

\- Sim... Moscovo. Muito espaço para correres.

\- Será tão fixe, tio.

\- Claro... - sussurrou, Klaus, deitando-a na cama e aconchegando -se lentamente. O homem, acabou adormecendo, brincando com o cabelo da sobrinha.

Ela podia não ser a sobrinha legítima, mas, era tão parecida com o Tyron. Isso significava, uma semelhança consigo, e essa ideia, confortava -o.

* * *

 _-/-_

 _Anos mais tarde._

 _-/-_

* * *

Europa. Escola privada _"Drummstang"._ O refúgio dos filhos de grandes, prestigiadas, antigas, poderosas, ricas famílias. O local de ensino que aceita apenas alunos "VIPS". Geração implicante, seria o termo adequado.

Luxo. Criadas. Mordomos. Professores de topo, alguns até geniais. Tudo perfeitamente ideal para entreter os filhos ingratos, malcomportados, arrogantes, insuportáveis e engenhosos das grandes famílias europeias.

Atletas talentosos. Crânios matemáticos. Playboys de primeira. Artistas fora de série. Beybladers, na sua maioria.

Nesta escola, estavam os famosos e esquecidos, The Majestics, os reis europeus do beyblade.

* * *

 _Robert Jurgens, Enrique Giancarlo, johnny Mcgregor, Olivier Polanski._

* * *

Existiam, tantas outras famílias importantes, encafuadas ali, que acabavam por momentos, ignorar todo o seu passado rico, histórico e fabuloso. Não passavam de adolescentes bafejados pela sorte, amaldiçoados por figuras paternais e maternais, sem tempo para eles.

Os atacadores dos patins bailavam divertidamente, nos dedos cicatrizados de cortes afiados das mesmas. Deslizar pelo gelo, era a melhor sensação do mundo, para além da uma boa luta de beyblade. Os olhares desconfiados, mantinham -se colados à sua passagem. Cochichos eram mais frequentes. Ignorá-los era simples. Equivalia, de uma forma literal, colocar nos ouvidos os auscultadores e perder-Se na Melodia. Uma passada rápida, denunciou quem se aproximava dela.

\- sabes qual é o meu programa para hoje? - inqueriu uma voz feminina familiar.

\- Deduzo que me vás contar.

\- Enrique . – sussurrou de forma demasiado provocadora.

\- Isso é um programa? - inqueriu a jovem dos patins, estupefacta, abrandando o passo.

\- Sim. Tu sabes... - provocou a outra realizando uma posição sexy. - e tu? Qual o teu plano miss futura campeã mundial de patinagem artística ?

\- Assistir à final do campeonato de beyblade.

\- Oooh, porque me dou ainda à maçada de perguntar ? Oh eu sei! – semicerrou o olhar- Não me importo... Afinal de contas, tu é que és a odiada herdeira dos negócios de família.- cinicamente criticou, voltando as costas. - tens a noção que... Não vamos deixar -te viver até aos 21 anos?

\- Oh eu sei... Não me importo. - imitou no mesmo tom. O brilho de provocação no olhar foi súbito. A passada apressada da sua irmã, denunciava as suas suspeitas. A sua própria família a tinha incumbido de a vigiar.

Ser a herdeira, mal aceite, trazia consequências. O mistério imposto nos seus ombros intimidava, os demais. A história do seu passado, estava estreitamente ligado, às experiências da Biovolt, algo nada bem visto naquela escola de "bem".

Os Fundadores daquela escola eram seus antepassados. Não totalmente directos, mas, não deixavam de ser família concedendo-lhe um certo "peso", uma certa "pressão", indesejada. Tudo naquela escola, trazia a farsa de orientar os alunos para locais como, forças especiais e equipas de resgaste de elite. Não era tão diferente da Biovolt, como gostavam tanto de proclamar.

Os risinhos histéricos percorriam os corredores, falsamente preenchidos de retratos históricos, quebraram a sua Linha de raciocínio. Um apito do Telemóvel indicava a chegada de uma mensagem.

* * *

"Sala Livre. Vem cá ter depois dos treinos _prima bailarina_."

* * *

O sorriso espelhou-se, quase instantaneamente.

O amontoado de alunos nos corredores era aterrador. Hoje não havia aulas. Nem os professores tinham se atrevido agendar nada. A grande final de Beyblade. Onde os maiores rivais, se enfrentariam e derrubariam BEGA. Caso não conseguissem, já haviam planos extravagantes para detê-los. Tecnicamente falando, nenhum deles estaria apto para deter nada. Correriam a sete pés ou juntar -se-iam à BEGA.

Após contornar alguns alunos e apanhar uns atalhos, logo a jovem chegou ao seu destino. Abrindo discretamente a porta de tom de cerejeira, onde a artística lareira, soltava pequenas faúlhas, prenderam -lhe o olhar. Estavam quatro adolescentes dispersos pela sala. A televisão estava já ligada.

\- bem-vinda. deixa os patins aí, _prima bailarina._ \- comentou Olivier, sem tirar os olhos da sua pintura.

\- Obrigada pela mensagem, Olivier. Apareceu na hora certa.

\- Chá? - sussurrou quase colado ao ouvido, em palrar Italiano.

\- Agora não. _Grazie_ Enrique.

\- Os dardos? - indagou sequiosa a jovem, que logo foi viu numa gaveta a resposta à sua pergunta. - tudo um bando de snobes. - sussurrou, atirando um dardo distraidamente, na parede. - Robert... A que horas começa mesmo o combate?

\- Pareces uma criança. - a rapariga revirou os olhos. - dentro de minutos.

\- Tudo por causa daquele emo de cabelo bicolor russo. - refilou Johnny, jogando-se num puff, afundando-se. - não é mais fácil admitires que fazes parte do fã clube do fabuloso Kai Hiwatari?

\- Emo és tu. - criticou Oliver, terminando uma pintura a óleo, sobre uma paisagem senhorial.

\- Tu é que és o fã dele. - amassou um bocado de papel e atirou em direção de Johnny, que desviou- se do "ataque".

\- Essa tua teoria de seres rival dele, tem duas grandes falhas. Primeira... Nunca participaste num torneio, logo ele nem sabe da tua existência. Segundo... O eterno rival dele é aquele apalermado japonês.

\- Detalhes Johnny. Tens visão curta das coisas. - exibiu um sorriso enigmático a rapariga - não eras bom para planear uma vingança. Podes já desistir dessa tua ideia, de te tornares um atirador furtivo.

\- Quem és pensas que és para me dares esse tipo de conselhos ? - elevou - se do puff e ficou a enfrentar a jovem com o olhar - só porque vens de uma família manhosa russa, já achas que és melhor que todos? O professor colocou-me na lista de futuros atiradores furtivos de elite. - a jovem riu-se, em tom de puro gozo.

\- Sou da mesma família ranhosa que a tua meia-irmã, palerma! Esse teu professor está comprado. Mcgregor. Para seres um atirador, necessitas de paciência e teimosia. Tu só deténs uma parte de teimosia, porque, honestamente, és mais para o burro do que teimoso.

\- Eu mato-te! Juro por Deus que mato-te.

\- Vai mas é vestir o kilt, que é mais produtivo. Tu és o meio-irmão da Bellatrix, não meu. - jocou a jovem, afastando -se de Johnny, que encontrava -se a segundos de explodir e partir tudo à sua volta.

O odor do chá de ervas aromáticas invadiu a sala. A jovem bebericou um pouco na chávena, prendendo o olhar para a janela. Estava nublado lá fora. Possivelmente com rajadas de vento. O vidro da janela, refletiu o seu aspecto. Pele pálida, cabelos azuis-escuros ondulados com madeixas avermelhadas, olhos vermelhos sangue. A farda escura, proporcionava um certo ar escroque, que ela tanto desprezava. Desviou o olhar. Apreciou a equipa Majestic por rápidos segundos, se fosse necessário uma intervenção... Nem eles conseguiriam e ela, não encontrava ninguém digno de se juntar à ideia da sua "equipa de beyblade".

\- Bem... Vão perdoar-me, mas.. Tenho um encontro com a ... - iniciou Enrique, parando para analisar as palavras seguintes. - Bellatrix. O que ela é a ti ao certo, Belladona ?

\- Meia-irmã. Falsa gémea. Sou a substituta da verdadeira gémea dela.

\- Ah sim! És a bastarda que dominou o bit-bicho de família.

\- Exacto.- respondeu de forma fria e seca, na esperança que o italiano não insistisse mais no assunto. Olivier abanou a cabeça em modo reprovador.

\- Oh Oh! O combate realmente interessa-te. Nem reagiste à provocação. Bem. Até logo meninos. Tenho um date inesquecível à minha espera.

\- Desnecessário, Enrique. - criticou Robert. O tom exasperado, deixou a dica ao amigo.

\- Desculpa Belladona. Pronto! Estamos todos felizes agora. Até logo.

Com o fechar da porta, o silêncio perdurou. A atenção estava dedicada à televisão. Não demorou muito até ao combate épico iniciar.

* * *

 _Kai Hiwatari_ versus _Takao Kinomiya_.

* * *

Tudo naquela luta, fez com que Belladona Priestov recordasse, os momentos de infância em que os conheceu, mesmo que eles não se recordassem dela.

Numa ida à capital da Rússia, Moscovo, Bellatrix, Klaus e Stein, numa manhã estranhamente anema, onde o sol brilhante impactava com a temperatura gélida no ar.

Belladona tinha espaço para correr. Era chamada de "Diaba" por uma simples razão. _Tudo era motivo de diversão, colocando todos em constante terror._

Bellatrix fazia ainda a birra do "a mana magoou-me ontem.".

Até que tinha alguma razão de queixa. Belladona, vingou-se na roupa da irmã, lascando em farrapos minúsculos e irreconhecíveis. Tudo porque, no dia anterior, Bellatrix, estragou os patins novos e o fato para a competição de patinagem de Belladona, só porque era bonito e brilhante.

Stein defendia, com unhas e dentes Bellatrix. KLaus, por sua vez, protegia Belladona, sempre que lhe era permitido.

Belladona era uma criança… irrequieta, dessossegada, traquinas e aventureira.

A Mansão Priestov possuía empregados silenciosos. Imenso espaço. Moradia perto do lago Baikal. Era uma família rica, com condições de cuidar de duas crianças. No entanto, apenas uma era detentora dessas condições. E com isso, o bichinho travesso, insurgiu, como uma avalanche.

Cinco da manhã estava de pé, verificando logo na sua janela, como estaria o tempo. Depois disso, olharia para o espelho, vestiria a primeira coisa que encontrasse, e sairia, de surdina e muito calmamente do quarto, iniciando a aventura " _espia da mansão"._

Bolos desapareciam da mesa da cozinha e surgiam magicamente na biblioteca, ou esfarelados no chão, para alimentar as aves nativas da Floresta .

Pequenas gotas de cola, nos sapatos do seu avô, ou de algum empregado.

Deixava flores (arrancadas no jardim), jogadas no quarto de Klaus e de Tyron.

Caçava na rua insectos, lagartas. Possuía o seu "exército" de gatos e cães abandonados, perto da mansão. Visitava-os, diariamente. Quando faltava um, Belladona saia dos limites seguros da mansão e entranhava-se nas sombras da escura, gélida e assustadora Floresta.

O pai, vinha sempre ter ao seu encontro, com um sorriso, chamando-a _"pequena diaba, o que fazes aqui?"_ , verificando se estava magoada, agarrava-a ao colo, onde descansava um pouco, até à chegada da mansão, onde a Bellatrix estaria a experimentar um belo vestido e o avô, aguardaria na porta, com um semblante carregado.

* * *

No dia da visita à capital, não deu tempo para a sua rotina. Quando estava no carro, sentia um aperto no coração.

\- estás muito quieta. O que se passa? – perguntou Tyron, dando um beijo na testa.

\- quero correr ! – exclamou divertida a criança. Todos exibiram um pequeno sorriso. Sussurraram algo como " _nervoso miudinho_ ".

Ao chegarem à capital, Tyron ausentou-se com Stein, para tratar de negócios, deixando a tarefa a Klaus, cuidar das duas crianças.

Brincar num parque infantil foi a melhor coisa que Klaus podia ter feito.

Klaus estava preocupado pelo irmão e pela sobrinha. Shazir, morrera por idiotice. Desconheciam que bit-bicho era aquele. Bellatrix não conseguiu explicar direito. E Belladona, dias antes, quase teve o destino fatal de Shazir, porém, algo deteve o bit bicho de a eliminar e para Stein, era indicio de que Belladona seria uma cobaia apta para as experiencias de Voltaire Hiwatari. Claro que Tyron não estava a par de todos os projectos macabros.

Belladona corria, imenso e rápido, causando pequenas paragens cardíacas a Klaus, sempre que este não a via. No mesmo instante que brincava com a irmã, andava a desafiar os rapazes em corridas e brincadeiras de carros.

Numa dessas brincadeiras, uma beyblade arranha a testa de Belladona. Foi numa fracção de segundos. Klaus explodiu. Bellatrix chorava por ver o líquido vermelho a cair na cara da irmã e Belladona ria-se pela sensação que sentia.

Se não fosse os guarda-costas, que mantinham vigia em Klaus, o miúdo que tinha atirado acidentalmente beyblade, pagaria muito caro. Um dos guardas, fez um rápido curativo em Belladona enquanto Klaus, tranquilizava (sem muito sucesso) Bellatrix.

A meio da tarde, Tyron decide levar Belladona à abadia Balkov. Klaus tentou detê-lo. Tyron impôs-se e obrigou o irmão a estar por perto, caso lhe acontecesse lago.

Belladona estava fascinada com o "castelo" que ia visitar. Abadia Balkov. Belladona estranhou ter tantas crianças, da sua idade e um pouco mais, andarem cabisbaixos, com olhar matreiro, outros sem esperança. Ela não entendia aquilo. Mas ficou espantada com os treinos de beyblade. Os seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo.

\- Pai pai! Este sítio é mesmo fixe! – exclamava divertida, com a mão agarrada ao de seu Tyron.

\- é sim pequena diaba. – Tyron agachou-se, ficando ao mesmo nível que a filha, exibindo um sorriso confortante. – se o pai te falar a palavra de chave _"corre o máximo que puderes",_ promete-me que faras isso.

\- oooh! Vamos jogar e tudo papá? – os olhos iluminaram-se com a ideia – Eu prometo.

Tyron abraçou a filha, com todo o carinho e amor que conseguia dar. Um beijo na testa e nas bochechas, derreteram Belladona. Aquilo estava a ser o melhor dia de sempre.

Mas essa ideia, logo mudou, com a entrada no escritório de Voltaire Hiwatari. Numa briga acesa, fez com que Belladona se afastasse um pouco do seu pai. Aquilo recordou quando o seu avô, brigava e isso era mau. Significava castigo.

Só que, Belladona aprendeu que o castigo de Voltaire era infinitamente mais doloroso. O velho assassinara, sem ponta de remorso, Tyron.

Os seus olhos prenderam no líquido avermelhado que circundava o corpo. Ela queria gritar, mas a voz não saia. Queria chorar, mas não saiam as lagrimas. O pai não falou a palavra-chave.

\- criança... - aproximou –se, lentamente e de forma intimidante, fitando os olhos curiosos. - Espera ali na sala. O teu avô vem buscar -te.

\- Mas... O papá... - apontando na direcção do corpo - não se levanta. O que ele tem?

\- Precisa de descansar. O pai estava cansado. E agora, está com a tua mãe, feliz da vida. Deixou -te aqui.

\- Não... - as lágrimas gordas caíram pelo branco rosto de Belladona. Agora caiam, sem controlo. Tentou conter a respiração mas não conseguia. Não tinha controlo. A ideia assustava-a. O tio não estava ali. O pai não falou a palavra - chave. O velho, desviou o olhar. Belladona olhou para os lados, enquanto o homem carregou nos botões do telefone.

\- Stein. Vem buscar tua _**neta.**_

\- Já tenho a minha neta. - insistiu com desdém. - essa bastarda não me é nada.

\- Ou cuidas tu, ou trato eu dela. Como vai ser?

Aquela frase, foi o gatilho para a criança fugir. Ela tinha que sair dali. Tinha que fazer como nas suas manhãs. Ela estava numa missão a sério! Ela tinha que encontrar o tio.

Aproximou-se do corredor, não via ninguém. Decidiu correr. Correr. Sem parar. Não podia parar, senão o velho … iria magoá-la.

Ela corria e limpava as lágrimas em simultâneo. Aquilo era tudo igual. Onde estavam os meninos a treinar?

Ela travou numa esquina ao escutar a voz do velho. Congelou. Como era possível ele estar ali? Deitou devagarinho a cabeça, para ver o que se passava. Viu um guarda a responder para um pequeno aparelho escuro.

\- encontra uma miúda. E quando a vires, mata-a.

\- sim senhor. – respondeu de imediato o guarda.

A porta branca que estava à sua frente, escapava uma estranha luz. Arriscou a entrar. Uma sala ligeiramente escura, repleta de computadores. Uma luz azulada iluminou a sala, causando-lhe um susto.

Uma beyblade negra, estava na mão de uma criança, de olhos avermelhados, como ela, de cabelo de duas cores. Ele estava sério. Muito austero. Ele lançou a beyblade. O suspiro de admiração surgiu ao reconhecer a fénix do seu sonho. Era aquela! Belladona tinha que tirar a fénix dali. Olhou para os botões. Hora da diaba fazer o que melhor sabia. Confusão. Carregou em todos os botões, desativando o sistema de segurança. A porta da sala abriu. Ela foi até a outra sala.

\- Sai daí. Deixa esse bit bicho quieto!

\- Quem és tu? – inqueriu o rapaz, num tom autoritário. – eu sou o Kai Hiwatari. Eu vou controlar o Dranzer Negro.

\- é esse o nome do bit-bicho?

O rapaz olhou-a com um certo desdém. A parede começou a ruir, aos poucos com o poder da Dranzer. Belladona quis agarrar na beyblade, mas Kai não permitiu.

\- CORRE! - gritou Belladona assustada, afastando-se do rapaz.

Os dois seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Klaus conseguiu encontra-la quase na saída, levando-a em seus braços. Belladona apenas conseguia repetir, como um disco rachado

 _"papá no chão. Mamã contente com papá. Dranzer Negro é a fénix. Kai Hiwatari."_

Kai conseguiu escapar à Biovolt, e andou desaparecido por algum tempo. E as câmaras filmaram, quem tinha sido o autor da brincadeira.

Voltaire praguejou. Matou o guarda "inútil".

* * *

Dias depois do incidente, Voltaire visitou a mansão dos Priestov.

* * *

\- essa tua neta bastarda, só me trouxe problemas, Stein. – reclamou Voltaire, apos mostrar as imagens de segurança.

\- bem-vindo à minha realidade, velho amigo. – contestou Stein.

\- porém… tinhas razão. ela tem potencial. Dranzer Negro, só tinha reagido à mão do meu neto, Kai Hiwatari. Agora ela, apenas aproximou-se e Dranzer Negro descontrolou.

\- tu estás a insinuar, que a ilegítima, poderá ser a escolhida para controlar os bit bichos negros? – o regozijo, súbito de Stein, desagradou Voltaire. – isso significa, que nós os Priestov, podemos derrubar-te, Hiwatari?

\- tu não te atreverias! – rosnou Voltaire.

\- claro que não, velho amigo. Porém… se o teu neto não aparecer entretanto, adivinha quem irá substituí-lo.

\- num futuro próximo, caro Stein… ainda poderemos ser parentes. Imagina as possibilidades de um Priestov-Hiwatari?

\- poder ilimitado. – assegurou de forma gananciosa Stein.

\- treinarei Kai Hiwatari, para ser o autentico sucessor da família, e Tu trata de treina-la da mesma forma.

\- considera feito, amigo.

\- negocio fechado. – estendeu a mão Voltaire para Stein.

O sorriso perturbador dos dois, assustou Klaus, que escutara a conversa. Ele tinha, agora mais do que nunca protege-la. O seu próprio pai, não fazia nada ao homem que tinha assassinado o seu filho herdeiro. Pelo contrário, conjuravam um plano nojento entre as duas famílias. Ele não iria permitir isso NUNCA. Se ele não era bom para Lilith Hiwatari, nenhuma das suas sobrinhas era digna para Kai.

* * *

Decidiu, contactar Haruhi, a avó materna de Belladona. Quem atendeu foi um tipo chamado Ryu.

\- estou?

\- daqui Klaus Priestov. Exijo falar com Haruhi.

\- de momento ela não se encontra disponível, senhor Klaus. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

\- diga à Haruhi, que Belladona, Chegará amanhã ao Japão. Inscrevi-a num campo de férias e agradecia que cuidassem dela, até ao meu regresso.

\- o que aconteceu? – Ryu tinha percebido que algo incomodava Klaus.

\- o pai de Belladona foi assassinado a sangue frio, à frente dela, por Voltaire Hiwatari, um amigo de família. Haruhi conhece os detalhes.

\- eu estou a par dessa informação. Lamento pela sua perda. A que horas chega o avião?

\- pelas 9.10h. – Klaus queria controlar o nervosismo da voz e a estranha necessidade de chorar.

\- lá estarei. – encerrou Ryu a conversa.

* * *

Klaus escorregou pela parede. Deixou as lágrimas caírem. A notícia estava abalar-lhe agora. Perder o amor da sua vida para outro homem, o seu irmão assassinado, e agora, para proteger Belladona, teria que deixa-la nos cuidados da avó materna, que desprezava os Priestov.

Era irónico, tudo aquilo.

\- titio? – apareceu a voz no sombrio corredor.

\- oh diabinha do tio. Vem cá! – estendeu os braços e a criança enroscou-se nele – vai tudo correr bem. O tio promete.

\- como sabes?

\- porque amanhã, vais conhecer uma pessoa muito especial. A mãe da tua mãe.

\- o quê?

\- avó Haruhi. – esclareceu Klaus.

\- mas ela é casada com o avo stein? – perguntou confusa a criança, conquistando uma gargalhada a Klaus.

\- não não, querida diaba.

\- e a mana vem?

\- não. Apenas tu e eu.

\- uma aventura de espiões? – indagou, um tanto receosa, mas com o brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

\- não querida. Isto será a nossa missão secreta. Ninguém poderá saber de nada.

E com um espantando "oooooh", Klaus convenceu-se de que tinha de a tirar dali o mais rapidamente possível.

O jantar decorreu como o habitual. Belladona, não abriu a boca, em relação à missão secreta, o que aliviou Klaus.

\- meu pai… - falou casualmente, antes de finalizar a refeição.

\- fala….

\- amanhã necessitarei de me ausentar por uns dias. Sessões fotográficas e um pequeno refúgio para a banda descansar.

\- óptimo. Fazes bem. – respondeu sem dar a mínima atenção a Klaus.

Aquela reacção era perfeita. Ele assim, nunca desconfiaria de nada.

A meio da noite, Klaus agarrou em Belladona, colocou-a dentro da mala de viagem. Assim que teve oportunidade, libertou-a da mala. Tinham já um jacto privado aguardar por eles. Chegariam sem atrasos ao seu destino.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, o amanhecer no Japão, recuperou o sorriso da pequena Belladona.

Ao sair do avião, tentou perceber se haveria alguma hipótese do seu pai, sabotar o plano. Segurava com alguma pressão, a pequena mão de Belladona. Ele não a queria deixar, mas era a opção mais segura e sensata.

Reconheceu Haruhi, rapidamente. Os dois pararam à frente de Ryu e Haruhi.

\- Belladona. – agarrou na criança dando-lhe um beijo na testa – avó Haruhi e o avô Ryu. Ouve bem o que eles te dizem. Não lhes desobedeças nem lhes pregues sustos, diaba.

\- mas… - os olhos de Belladona ficaram inundados de agua – tu não ficas comigo?

\- volto assim que puder. Eu prometo. O tio não vai embora como o teu papá e a tua mãe.

As lágrimas caíram. O coração de Klaus estava a dissolver-se. Ele tinha que ser forte.

\- o que foi que te prometi, diabinha do tio?

\- tu voltas. Tu és forte. Eu vou portar-me bem, para tu ficares contente. – soluçou Belladona.

\- isso mesmo. – Klaus abraçou-a bem forte. – até já, princesa.

\- DIABA! _Princesa_ é a outra! – amuou Belladona.

Klaus entregou alguns documentos, sobre Belladona. Obviamente eram falsificados. Aparecia sempre no topo das identificações " _Shinohara Sakura_ ". Haruhi conteve o grito de surpresa. Aquele nome, traduzia em parte, o título da operação secreta " _Shinohara em primavera_ ". Sakura, que significa " _flor de cerejeira_ ", era uma representação literal da primavera em flor, típica da terra do sol nascente.

Belladona pediu, para ficarem acenar até o tio regressar ao avião. Durante o regresso à nova estadia de Belladona, a criança, ficava perplexa com tudo ao seu redor. Era um mundo diferente.

Quando pararam à frente de casa, Belladona quedou-se no carro. Haruhi estranhou atitude da neta. Arriscou abrir a porta e a criança saiu perguntando _" não tem empregados?"_

A estadia de quase seis meses de Belladona, foi fundamental, para perceber que existia um mundo, onde não era preciso empregados, ajudar nas tarefas diárias, poderia ser divertido, e novas paixões surgiram. Uma pelo Kendo, a arte marcial que a fascinava e avô Ryu adorava treina-la, desafiando o Takao, o melhor discípulo do dojo.

Sakura e Takao deram-se lindamente, para terror de todos. As partidas eram constantes e sincronizadas. Os treinos eram intensos e risonhos. Por norma, o alvo das partidas era Hiro.

Por seis meses, Belladona foi uma criança verdadeiramente feliz. Até ao final de um dia, Klaus regressa, com um olho negro, e de aspecto mal tratado, acompanhado por Stein.

Haruhi tentou evitar que a levassem. Utilizou todos os seus trunfos, como antiga militar poderia fornecer informações. Tatsyua Kinomiya, até se voluntariou para trabalhar com os Priestov em expedições. Tudo foi recusado, com uma prepotência desmesurada.

Belladona implorou para que Takao não chorasse. Que ela voltaria para se defrontarem no campeonato de kendo.

Tal coisa nunca aconteceu. Belladona, não tornou a regressar ao Japão, nem quando Ryu ligou a informar do falecimento de Haruhi.

Klaus, correndo ainda o risco de sofrer mais maus tratos, fez de tudo para que Belladona não perdesse o laço feliz que tinha criado ali.

Porém… nem mesmo o sorriso mais encantador, sobreviveria aos ataques do amargurado Stein.

* * *

\- e o vencedor é... Takao Kinomiya! – bradava o som da televisão.

Belladona detinha um olhar de choque! Como era possível…. Takao ter derrotado o seu rival? COMO? Kai só poderia ter entregue aquela luta de propósito para irritar Voltaire! O grande Hiwatari, era infinitamente melhor, mais poderoso e talentoso que o palerma de Takao.

\- é apenas um jogo. A BEGA foi destruída. – comentou Robert, aproximando-se de Belladona.

\- não me conformo! – rosnou Belladona, levantando-se subitamente.

O silêncio na sala era expectante.

\- haverão campeonatos. Poderás vingar-te ai. – falou Johnny numa tentativa de dissuadir Belladona.

\- eu quero uma equipa que destrua os Bladebreakers! – declarou sonhadora.

\- junta-te a nós e terás essa oportunidade. – proclamou Robert, surpreendendo-os.

\- mas tu, não querias estar mais ligado ao beyblade… - murmurou Olivier.

\- com ela, temos hipótese de derrotá-los. – reforçou Robert.

Belladona estava adorar a ideia, até ver que o BeyStadium onde da épica luta, estava destruído. Mr. Dikinson iria arranjar provas para prender Voltaire Hiwatari. Um sorriso brincalhão invadiu-lhe o rosto. Aquilo significava liberdade. Não haveria mais ligações as monstruosidades. Ela poderia ser, aquela criança feliz novamente. Ela poderia ser _Shinohara Sakura._

Em rápidas passadas, voltou as costas e correu, o mais veloz que pode até ao portão. Arrombou um carro, conduziu até à mansão Priestov. Agarrou numa mala e levou o que era essencial. Estava decidida em regressar ao Japão e destruir _Dranzer Negro_.

Afinal de contas, aquele bit bicho, causou muita dor e não apenas a ela.

Sabia bem a história de Kai Hiwatari. Reconhecia o laço de amizade de Takao com Kai. Ela queria pertencer a esse laço. Ela gostava desse laço que Takao conseguia cativar em cada ser humano. Por isso tinha que detestá-lo… porque, o sentimento de criança não podia regressar.

* * *

 **Três meses mais tarde.**

* * *

Foi difícil de Belladona fugir, sem levantar suspeitas. Dranzer Negro, não foi estruído.

O seu bit-bicho, revelou a sua verdadeira forma. Algo idêntico a uma sereia, que era semelhante à falecida Shazir. Ariel, é o nome do bit-bicho, e para provar a sua lealdade, absorveu Dranzer Negro e ainda, o esquecido Dranzer Trovão,que estava na Abadia Balkov. Os poderes de Ariel eram ilimitados, sim. Mas desta forma, estavam contidos naquela beyblade. Permaneciam à sua responsabilidade.

Ao chegar à cidade do avô Ryu e avó Haruhi, reconheceu tudo. Quase como se o tempo tivesse parado. A ideia agradava-lhe.

Logo chegou ao Dojo dos Kinomiya. Era tudo tão familiar. Abriu devagar a porta, e arriscou a retirar a espada de madeira e o treino iniciou-se.

Ela tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, porém, acabou por ser apanhada, pelos dois baixinhos dos Bladebreakers. Daichi e Kenny.

Quando tentou sair, foi encurralada por Ray.

\- o que se passa aqui? Quem és tu? – perguntou Chief. – sabes que invadir a casa alheia é crime!

\- mil perdões. Sou Shinohara Sakura. Fui em tempos, discípula do avô Ryu. – respondeu um pedaço atrapalhada, por estar naquela confusão. Não era assim que deveria de acontecer o reencontro.

\- avô Ryu? – inqueriu confuso Takao. O coração de Belladona parou, automaticamente.

\- e que tal, pararem de a cercar, e aguardarem pela chegada do avô? – sugeriu Kai, surgindo do lado de Ray.

Belladona sentiu o rubor subir-lhe. Nada daquilo tinha sido o que tinha idealizado. Estava tudo a correr ao contrário. Mostrou um pequeno sorriso involuntário. Porque ela sentia-se feliz, mesmo com o plano virado de pernas para o ar?

Aguardaram todos no dojo. Belladona, tentou explicar-se, mas Kenny e Daichi insistiam que era aldrabice dela, então, tiveram que esperar pela chegada de Ryu, para o veredicto final.

Um furacão Ryu chegou, gritando por Takao.

\- Estamos no Dojo Avô! – indicou Takao. – temos uma visita.

\- visita? – perguntou aproximando-se do neto.

\- sim. Uma miúda. Diz que foi tua aluna. Mas isso é impossível avô! – constatou Takao.

\- impossível será tu ficares sem jantar.

Ryu inspirou fundo antes de confirmar a sua ideia. Momentos antes, ele e Stanley, falavam sobre a neta de Haruhi… seria mesmo possível, ser ela, ali?

Quando entrou, o sorriso iluminou-se.

\- Bem-vinda a casa, diaba. – saudou Ryu.

\- é bom estar de volta, avô. – retribuiu a saudação. Os dois abraçaram-se.

Após uma descasca em Takao, por não se recordar de Sakura Shinohara, Ryu ligou a Dikinson.

\- Traz Tatsuya para casa. Jantas cá. Tenho novidades. – confessou bem disposto Ryu. – hoje será a noite de revelar tudo, velho amigo.

\- lá estarei. – assentiu Dikinson.

Afinal, a hora de contar toda a história estava a chegar mais cedo do que previa.

Como toda aquela informação, afectaria Sakura, Kai, Takao, Daichi, Max, Ray e Kenny, não poderia adivinhar, mas era bom, poder partilhar com eles, todo o passado por detrás. O Passado oculto do beyblade.

* * *

-/-

* * *

E assim chegou ao fim desta Two-shot.

Espero que sinceramente, tenham gostado.

Não sei se superará as vossas expectativas.

Deixem review. Onegai ;)

Obrigada à Xia e à Anamateia, pelo apoio.

Até uma próxima actualização.

beijinhos


End file.
